Pilot
Season One Episode One, or simply 'Pilot', is the first episode of the superhero web series 'App Man', that was released on YouTube on Saturday, the 30th of January, 2016. Plot 22-year-old Adam Monk is a collection officer for the Pay-day loans company, Herman Inc. in Blockam City. The day begins like any day. He drives to work like any normal person would. As he arrives, his boss, John Herman, is very angry with him for arriving 5 minutes late. He is so annoyed with him that he makes him promise not to be late again. After doing so, he hands him a file with a list of people that are due for payment. Adam leaves the office and then visits all the clients on the list. That night, when he has visited everyone on the list, he drives home. When he gets there, a massive storm has hit the area. As he is about to arrive at the door of his house, a flash of lightning strikes him, making him collapse unconscious. Despite facing a near-death experience, once he recovers, there is no sign of any harm. Even his phone, which was the item struck in the first place was fine. There is no damage, on him or his phone. As he gets back up on his own two feet again, the faint sound of sirens can be heard, becoming louder and louder. It is soon revealed that an ongoing police-chase is taking place. As a car containing the two criminals is about to pass Adam's house, he accidently presses something on his phone when he wasn't looking, which somehow causes the car to freeze completely, allowing the police to catch up with them, and therefore, arrest them. Looking at his phone, Adam observes that it is telling him that a 'freeze button' has been activated, with a picture of a red button on the screen. Unsure what to think of this, he clicks on the red button, which brings the car back in motion again, on its own, until it crashes into a tree. Then, looking back at his phone, the screen now tells him that the 'freeze button' has now been deactivated. Somehow, when that lightning struck his phone, it became a super-phone. Later that night, he tries all the numerous super-apps that had suddenly appeared on his phone. There is one which allows him to elevate objects into the air, make things freeze, catch things with a net that magically appeared from nowhere. He can even fly with a jet-pack app, but for obvious reasons, he has to go outside to try that one out. And so, using the jet-pack app, he is able to fly into the sky, all the way back to Blockam City. Flying passed skyscrapers, he spots someone in distress below him. In an alleyway, a robber tries to steal an old woman's handbag. Seeing that she is in trouble, Adam descends to the spot. The two of them then start to fight. Kicking his opponent in the stomach, Adam then makes him float in the air, before being violently thrown to the ground. Pleading for him to not hurt him, the robber gives the woman her handbag back and runs away. After the old woman thanks him, Adam uses his jet-pack and flies off again. The feeling he got from helping someone was great. He had the opportunity to save lives and catch criminals. From that moment he knew he was to become a superhero. In a montage sequence, we see him training himself up, then, Adam designs his own costume and starts to capture some criminals, attempting to steal money from a bank. From a news report, we understand that he has become famous in the city and has been given the nickname 'App Man'. At the end of the montage sequence, App Man takes down some Russian gun-smugglers, led by Dmitri Leskov. After doing so, he ties the whole gang up and waits for the police to arrive. Meanwhile, inside a secret underground lair, a man sits in front of a giant computer screen, as he reads an article about the superhero. Reading it, he informs a group of minions named the Glitchers that App Man might be a threat to their 'business' and that he wants them to eliminate him. This ends the episode, to be continued in Episode 2. Cast (in order of appearance) Adam Monk/App Man...........................Rafael Figueroa John Herman/Bufferman...................Jay Silver Chris Taylor................................Matthew McGuigan Mr. Godolphin...............................Simon Osborne News Anchor..................................Rachel Dew Old Lady......................................Mary Charles News Anchor..................................Rachel Dew Pedestrian...................................Rivvm m Dmitri Leskov...........................William Osborne Ratings Episode 1 received a total of 4 stars and a quarter out of 5 stars by 11 voters on Bricks In Motion, with an average score of 4/5. Internal Links https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Au1gfYvqT9A http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/7411 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes